The Beautiful Lie
by AllTheWayDown11
Summary: They always thought we'd be the perfect couple, two best friends that fell in love. So we made a plan to set them straight. We'll fool them into thinking that we'd be a horrible couple. But I never realized that the only person I was fooling was me. *JB*


_The Beautiful Lie_

_**Chapter One: **_**Just The Way You Are**

_**~ Girl you're amazing, just the way you are. ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Brittany Vreeland checked her phone for the last time.

There were still no texts or calls. She groaned loudly as a sign of frustration. She and her friends were supposed to watch the new, Eclipse. But she didn't check if they were just kidding or if they were really serious about watching.

'_Are their phones dead? Why aren't they texting!' _She asked herself. Brittany covered her face with her thick, star-designed blanket. She really wanted to watch Eclipse because she had a huge crush on Taylor Lautner.

Finally, she got a text from her friend, Justin Bieber. She got her phone and flipped it open as fast as she could.

_From: Justin_

_Yeah, I think we're going. I'm already on my way._

She giggled excitedly as she began to take out all her clothes from her closet. She found this cute blue blouse that was given by Justin and his half-sister, Taylor. _Oh yeah. I almost forgot to ask my mom. Heh. I bet she'd allow me anyway. But I still have to ask or else she'd get mad._

She went down stairs only to find her mom watching CSI: Miami. She was holding a bowl of popcorn and some coke in her hands.

"Mom," she said as she tapped her mom lightly on the arm. "Can I go out?"

She shifted her view from the TV to Brittany. "Who are you with?"

"Justin's sure to come," she said nonchalantly, shrugging a little bit. "So… Can I go?"

Her expression softened a little bit. Somehow, she's cool with Brittany hanging out with either Justin or Jesse. "Fine. Just be home by 11."

"Yes mom!" She giggled excitedly.

Who's Jesse? He's one of Brittany's friends. But he stopped hanging out with then since three months ago. Why? Three moths ago, his girlfriend that they didn't exactly like, died. They could tell that he loved her. But they could also tell that she was just using him.

They kept on inviting him to parties and events but he kept declining. And the person who is hurt by this the most is Taylor. Poor Taylor. She had a huge crush on Jesse since they were kids. But Jesse's too into his ex to notice it.

Taylor is beautiful. She can get any boy she wanted. Except Jesse.

But let's get back to business.

Brittany drove to the movie house while trying to call her other friends. They still weren't answering. '_They're probably there already.' _She thought, giving up on calling.

When she parked her car outside the movie house but the only person she saw there was Justin. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt under his black leather jacket. He was clutching his phone while sighing a little bit.

She walked to him, looking at him curiously. "Where are the others?" She asked.

He shook his head, "They're not coming. Taylor said she was tired, Chloe, Luke and Natalie had something urgent while Jesse just bailed." He said while sighing.

"So what're we going to do now?" She asked while looking at the Eclipse poster right on front of them. "It's a shame if we just leave now. I mean, we drove all the way here, right?"

"We can still watch." Justin said, "I mean we can still watch if you're up for it."

"I guess… What time can we watch?"

"It's already 6:30. We missed the 5:30 movie so the next one will be on 7:30." He said while looking at his watch. "We have one hour to spare."

"What are we going to do, then?"

"I haven't eaten dinner," he said. "You want to go to McDonalds?" He asked plainly.

"Yes! I'm hungry too." She said as she felt her stomach rumble.

**

* * *

Brittany's P.O.V**

"God, its so annoying how they just leave!" Justin shouted as he got a french fry. "What is with them!" If you look closely, you could see the potatoes come out of his mouth. It made me want to laugh. But I can't, or else I'd lose.

I giggled, "Yeah! The nerve!" I shouted. I wanted to laugh so badly until I finally broke. I laughed.

"You lose." He said as he joined me in laughing, "You suck at this game, you know that?"

"Fine then," I said, "let's play another game." I grinned while he looked at me curiously. "Let's test on how well you know me." I smiled evilly while taking a small bite out of my cheese burger.

"Come on, Britt. I've known you since we were kids. What don't I know?" He said proudly.

"You tell me," I said while grinning. "Tell me, Justin, where was I born?"

"Uhh… Wait—Oh I know!" I raised my eyebrow. "St. Matthews Hospital!"

"Wrong." I stated while laughing. "I was born in St. Luke's." I laughed playfully while he just pouted like a little child. It made me laugh more. "Your turn."

"Um… Who was my first cru—"

"Samantha Freeman." I smirked at him victoriously while he just looked at me doubtfully. It just made me laugh.

"Okay. My turn. This is an easy one—What's my favorite movie?"

"Eclipse?" he answered hesitantly.

I wasn't sure if I should count it correct or incorrect. "Um… Almost correct!" I said enthusiastically.

"What's wrong, then?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I haven't watched Eclipse yet." I said, "Anyways, you suck at this game!" I laughed teasingly while he glared at me. Ha! Justin is so cute when he's annoyed.

"Oh please! It's not like you know everything about me." He stuck out his tongue while I just grinned at him.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. He looked hesitant but it became a grin after awhile.

"Fine."

The waiter came to us and asked, "Would you like anything else?"

He looked at me first. "Oh, I don't know…" I glanced over Justin and gave him an evil smile. He just looked curiously at me. "Justin," I said, "What do you think I should order?"

He seemed to be surprised. "Oh—um… French fries? Because she's really good in French?" The waiter snorted until Justin gave him a glare.

"No, actually, I just want water." I said while grinning at Justin.

"Sparkling or Flat?" He asked. I eyed Justin again.

"Sparking. Because she has a sparkling personality." He gave me a smile but I just kept my grin on my face.

"Actually, I'd prefer flat," I said, "because I have such a flat personality."

"Okay, fine! But it's not like you know everything about me!" Justin said.

I faced the waiter, prepared to prove Justin wrong. "He'll have another Quarter Pounder, go large. Oh, and give him extra ketchup too." This time, I smiled at him.

"Okay, okay. I give up. You're better than me in this game." I smiled at him until I looked at the clock.

"Oh my god Justin! We're going to be late for the movie!" I got him by the arm and ran.

The movie finally ended and I smiled in content. I looked over Justin and his face was just indifferent. "It was… Epic," I said breathlessly while Justin just yawned and nodded.

"Definitely better than Twilight," He muttered softly. I just rolled my eyes. Although what he said was true, he's just no fun talking to when it's about the Twilight Saga.

We left the movie house and went back to the parking lot. We paused when we saw our cars. "Wait," I said. He looked at me curiously, "I'm hungry again." I said.

He looked at me disbelievingly, "Are you serious?" I nodded.

"What? I become hungry when I'm happy!" I said.

"You know, those are the reasons why boys are turned off by you." I stuck out my tongue at him while he just laughed.

"You know, if you keep those songs in hiding, girls won't see the 'real' you." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Psh, girls are head over heels in love with me." He said proudly.

"You are such a narcissist, you know that?"

"Ouch," he put his hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Aw, did I bruise your ego, big guy?" I asked sarcastically, pretending to be worried.

"No, but you bruised my heart," he said. We laughed after that.

"Okay, lover boy. It's getting late now." I said as I patted him at the back. I opened the door of my car and got inside.

"Okay," he said, "I'll call you," he said as he closed the door for me. I saw him get inside his car and drive away. I felt a smile grace up on my face as I drove.

When I got home, I parked my car inside the garage. I went inside our house and all the lights were closed. Mom probably went to bed already. I threw my bag on the couch and locked the door. I went up to my room, changed clothes and went back to my bed.

I heard my phone ring. It was Justin.

"Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"I told you that I'd call, didn't I?" He said it like it was the most obvious thing. "Plus, I was bored."

"Oh yeah. Isn't this the third time that the whole group bailed? I mean, there's just something wrong."

"I've noticed that too." He said, "What do you think were supposed to do?"

"My mom thinks that we'd be the 'perfect' couple." I laughed a little bit. "And I think the whole gang thinks so too." I said.

"Ha! I can't believe it. Can't girls and boys be friends without being romantically involved?" He said.

I laughed, "Romantically involved? Nice one. Anyways, what're we supposed to do?"

"Why don't we give them what they want?" He said.

"What? I don't get what you're saying." I said. I'm not catching up right now.

"They think that we'd be a good couple, right? What if we did become a couple, but we'd prove to them that we'd be a horrible one."

"That's actually—a good plan. But won't it be weird? Most popular guy dates a nobody?"

He snorted, "Seriously Britt? Don't you see how popular you are? Guys are head over heels over you. They'd be crazy not to fall in love you." He added, "Plus, why are we creating this plan if they thought it'd be weird? You're amazing, Britt, just the way you are." She blushed a little bit when he heard that, but quickly gained composure afterwards.

"Good point." I said, "Anyways, I want to sleep now."

"Okay. Good night, Britt." He said.

"Good night, Justin." I said as I hung up on the phone and rested my head on the pillow. There will be a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
